kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Midsummer's Forest
The Midsummer's Forest is a world in Dividing Lines . It is based on William Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. Story Johnny lands on the world after being cast into the Lanes Between by Dusk Lance during his visit to Radiant Garden. Upon landing, he sees several fairies fly by and decides to follow them. As he follows them through the forest, he runs into Demetrius and Helena, who are under attack by Nightmares. Johnny slays the Nightmares and asks what they are doing the forest to which they respond that they are trying to find Lysander and Hermia, who ran into the forest to escape the laws of Athens. Demetrius charges on, and Helena comments on no matter how badly she is treated, she will always love Demetrius. Johnny continues to trudge on after the fairies and finds a hollowed out tree, inside which several mythical creatures are having a party. Johnny takes a seat next to Puck, who he asks a bit about the world. As Johnny brings up the missing Jaina Nova, the tree shakes. Puck rushes outside and Johnny follows. Outside, Oberon and Titania are arguing over a child that Titania took. Oberon wants the child to be part of his troupe, while Titania wants to raise him in memory of his dead mother. Titania leaves and Oberon addresses both Johnny and Puck and discusses his plan to take the child: using a flower known as "Love in Idleness", Titania will fall in love with something else and willingly give up the child. Johnny brings up Helena's hopeless plight with Demetrius and Oberon assigns Puck to the task. Oberon gives both Johnny and Puck part of the flower and sends Johnny to Titania. Johnny arrives at Titania's sleeping quarters and casts a Sleep spell over the area, causing all of the fairies to fall asleep. Johnny moves closer to Titania and is about to put a drop of the flower in Titania's eyes, when he notices what appears to be Jaina moving through nearby trees. Johnny falls out of the bed, waking Titania. Johnny tries to escape when Titania snares him with vines. Titania falls madly in love with Johnny and demands he stay with her. Johnny can't comply, saying that he needs to find someone. After Titania tries to trap Johnny and force him to stay, he escapes and runs back into the forest. Johnny continues through the forest, only to find Demetrius and Lysander confronting each other. Lysander and Demetrius had both been given the Love in Idleness and were now in love with Helena. Hermia is confused at Lysander's change of heart. Johnny returns to Oberon and explains the problem. Oberon tells Johnny and Puck to wear out the Lovers and undo the effects on Lysander. Johnny and Puck go after Lysander and Demetrius, who are ready to fight for the heart of Helena. Using some of Puck's magic, Johnny sends Lysander and Demetrius into a wild frenzy and beats them both down. Helena and Hermia appear later, having been stuck in the summoned storm and fall asleep nearby the two men. Johnny applies the Love in Idleness again, undoing Lysander's false love. Johnny begins to walk back, only to see Jaina again. Johnny runs up to her, only to find that this Jaina is a Nightmare illusion. Titania shows up and Johnny defends her from the Nightmare. After defeating it, Johnny collapses into Titania's arms. Johnny is taken back to Titania's quarters to rest. In his sleep, he mutters Jaina's name, causing Titania to wonder who that is. A cloaked figure appears and explains that Jaina is the person Johnny cares the most for. Titania falls asleep after sending fairies to find Jaina. Oberon appears and applies the Love in Idleness again, undoing her love for Johnny. Johnny awakes to find Jaina next to him. Oberon and Titania explain what happened to her, how she landed in the town of Athens. Oberon thanks Johnny for helping set the lovers straight, and Titania gives him a kiss as a thank-you for saving her from the Nightmare. Category:Ultimate Man Category:Non-Canon Worlds